McGarrett VS McGarrett
by Vismur
Summary: Los hermanos McGarrett quieren al mismo hombre. McDanno vs McDanno.
1. Ese Hombre

_**Titulo:**__ McGarrett VS McGarrett_

_**Autora:**__ Vismur_

_**Regalo para:**__ yvarlcris, quien quería una dulce y tormentosa competencia entre hermanos (¿?)_

**Pareja: **McDanno VS McDanno (Ambos son McGarrett *risas*)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, si fuera así, yo ya habría puesto manos a la obra en hacerla completamente slash._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna, creo. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MCGARRETT VS MCGARRETT**

**Capitulo 1. Ese hombre **

Después de meses de negación, por fin Steve McGarrett se había sincerado consigo mismo, y por los consejos de su amiga Kono, entendió que lo que sentía por Danny Williams era más que compañerismo y amistad.

Ahora el punto era enamorar al rubio poco a poco y confesarse.

Como SEAL y McGarrett corría por sus venas el mejor aliado a su disposición, la terquedad, aquella que le ayudara a nunca rendirse y a seguir intentándolo, aunque destruya Hawái en el proceso, que por algo se llamaba Steve McGarrett.

Lastima que no era el único en pensar de esa manera.

En esos momentos, su hermana y único pariente vivo, llegaba al aeropuerto, también encantada por los atributos del detective de New Jersey, dispuesta a conseguir su objetivo, conquistar el corazón del rubio más amoroso del planeta.

La dama McGarrett había considerado por bastante tiempo esta extraña atracción que sintió por aquel hombrecito, quien parecía tener las agallas para enfrentarse a su hermano y darle la contraria, contrastando enormemente con el amor que demostraba a su hermosa hija.

Un hombre entre millones.

Sonriente, saco su celular para llamar a su hermano, cuando este contesto ella amplio la sonrisa ansiosa y nerviosa por empezar.

- Hey Steve, he regresado…

Continuara...


	2. Expectativas

_**Titulo:**__ McGarrett VS McGarrett_

_**Autora:**__ Vismur_

_**Regalo para:**__ yvarlcris, quien quería una dulce y tormentosa competencia entre hermanos (¿?)_

**Pareja: **McDanno VS McDanno (Ambos son McGarrett *risas*)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, si fuera así, yo ya habría puesto manos a la obra en hacerla completamente slash._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna, creo._

_**Notas:**__ Iba a actualizar ayer, pero no pude por cuestiones de escuela, espero que les guste, y también es para informar que las actualizaciones se harán todos los lunes y jueves. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MCGARRETT VS MCGARRETT**

**Capitulo 2. Expectativas **

Cuando Steve recibió la llamada de su hermana, diciéndole que se iba a quedar con él tiempo indefinido, no pudo evitar sentirse muy feliz, tener una casa para si solo era muy solitario a veces, y tener la compañía de su hermana al menos por un tiempo era bastante bueno. Mary parecía muy animada también.

Tomándose el descanso antes de tiempo, salió para poder recoger a Mary y llevarla a casa, para que empezara a acomodar sus cosas y adaptarse a la casa de nuevo.

Pronto llego al aeropuerto para recibir a su hermana, quien estaba ya esperándolo con sus maletas en la entrada del lugar, quien levanto la mano saludándolo a la distancia cuando vio el coche de su hermano, se estaciono frente a ella.

- Hey – dijo Steve mientras bajaba del auto y le sonreía a Mary, esta parecía bastante feliz y deslumbrante.

- Es un placer verte sin haber volado la isla – responde ella mientras le da un apretón cariñoso en el brazo, él niega con la cabeza por la frase.

- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para la próxima vez – contesto mientras le ayudaba con las maletas y ponerlas en su auto. Mary solo lleva la mochila y se sienta en el copiloto, unos segundos después Steve esta detrás del volante, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

- ¿Cómo ha estado el mundo? – pregunta Mary viendo el paisaje tan verde y resplandeciente del camino.

- Bien, las cosas se sienten bien y tranquilas – dijo Steve, viendo la carretera, pensando en todo lo que descubrió de si mismo y lo que podría hacer para conseguirlo.

- Me alegra oír eso – Mary miro a su hermano - ¿Y como esta Danny? – pregunta casualmente.

- Él esta bien, gritándome y todo eso – dijo el SEAL haciendo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al detective, sonrisa que no vio Mary por tener a su mente al mismo hombre.

- Es que tú eres un bárbaro, incluso a mi me desesperas – respondió picándole con suavidad el brazo, Steve sonrió.

- Entonces la deuda esta pagada, tú también me desesperas a mi – dijo Steve recordando tantas cosas que ha hecho su hermana para molestarlo con o sin intención.

- Supongo que viene de familia – dijo un poco más suave Mary, ambos recordando a su padre.

Unos minutos después, el coche esta aparcando enfrente de la casa de ambos, Mary bajo sus cosas entrando a la casa en lo que Steve traía las maletas, sintiéndose en casa, el ambiente era tan agradable y el sonido de las olas era un calmante natural que ya extrañaba.

Sube las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto y se maravilla de que se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, un poco de polvo aquí y haya, pero nada que ella no pudiera limpiar.

Steve pronto llego con las maletas, dejándolas al lado de la cama.

- Tengo que regresar al trabajo, cualquier cosa me llamas – dice Steve desempolvando la cama en el proceso.

- Esta bien – dice Mary, cuando se queda sola, va a conseguir unos trapos, cubeta con agua y aspiradora para limpiar el polvo de su cuarto.

Steve regresa al trabajo, aun tiene mucho papeleo que llenar, y si no lo hace, se ganara una reprimenda de Danny, sonríe ante la imagen mental que creo en su cabeza.

- Hola jefe – saluda Kono, todos sus compañeros de trabajo ya se encuentran enterados de Mary.

- ¿Mary se encuentra bien? – pregunta Danny dejando unos cuantos archivos en el escritorio de Lori.

- Si, la he dejado en la casa – contesta Steve.

- Debemos hacer una reunión – sugirió Kono – darle la bienvenida - dice contenta.

- Ahora que tenemos un poco de tiempo libre – dice Chin, recordando que tuvieron unos cuantos meses ocupados, pero al parecer esta semana podían darse un descanso.

- El viernes en la noche seria adecuado – sugirió Lori.

- Yo me encargo del lugar, yo te aviso donde será luego – dice Kono.

- Le diré a Mary – y así ambas mujeres se pones a planear la cena, mientras Steve tuvo que volver a la oficina para hacer sus documentos, y ya no podía pasarle más a Danny, sonrió ante el recuerdo del detective, el viernes era un buen momento para empezar. Animándose se empeño a terminar su trabajo pendiente.

Con Mary, ella ha limpiado su cuarto a tiempo, organizo sus pertenencias en su cuarto, contenta por su trabajo bajo a la planta baja, Steve no tardaría mucho en llegar, se dirigió a la cocina mientras empezaba a sacar algunos ingredientes para preparar algo para la cena, ella no poseía grandes cualidades culinarias, pero se defendía.

Cuando Steve llego, la cena ya estaba lista, la cual consistía en pasta, ensalada de col con zanahoria y cervezas. La ingesta de alimentos de efectuó de manera tranquila.

- ¿Planeas hacer algo mientras estés en Hawái? – pregunto curioso Steve.

- Quiero hacer algunas cosas para mí – respondió con sinceridad Mary – conseguir lo quiero, a intentarlo – claro, intentarlo como pueda, porque la principal razón de su estancia aquí es porque estaba enamorada y venia a pelear.

- Me alegro oír eso – dice Steve, él también iba a empezar a pelear por algo que quería, y entendía a su hermana. – por cierto, Kono y Lori harán una cena el viernes en tu honor – dijo Steve.

- ¿Van a ir todos? – pregunto ansiosa.

- Vamos a ir todos Mary – contesto con una sonrisa cuando ella parecía feliz.

- Espero con ansias el viernes – respondió acabando el resto de su cerveza.

Acabaron de comer, y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación.

Mary se acuesta con grandes ánimos y miles de ideas que inundan su mente, tiene tanto que hacer, pero no sabe como, pero no importa, ella era fuerte y terca, ya encontraría la forma. Se quedo dormida algunos minutos después.

Mientras Steve, él duro un poco más despierto, porque a partir de ese día, se encargaría de seguir el consejo de su amiga y su corazón, conquistar al rubio. Y también feliz de que su hermana se quedará con él en esos momentos, le hacia sentirse en equilibrio. Durmió poco pero no necesario.

Ambos iniciaron el día pensando en como eliminar a la competencia.

Continuara...


	3. En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!

_**Titulo:**__ McGarrett VS McGarrett_

_**Autora:**__ Vismur_

_**Regalo para:**__ yvarlcris, quien quería una dulce y tormentosa competencia entre hermanos (¿?)_

**Pareja: **McDanno VS McDanno (Ambos son McGarrett *risas*)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, si fuera así, yo ya habría puesto manos a la obra en hacerla completamente slash._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna, creo._

_**Notas:**__ Lamento la tardanza con todo el corazón, no era mi intención, pero aquí vamos con el siguiente capítulo, también agradezco a destielwinchi por el art que hizo para esta historia. También hay un fanart, pero se los mostrare después, aun no me lo entregan. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MCGARRETT VS MCGARRETT**

**Capitulo 3. En su marcas, listos, ¡fuera! **

El viernes llego más rápido de lo esperado, Mary estaba emocionada por la cena, se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo sin parecer dar tantas intenciones de lo que quería. Sabía que funcionaba lo mejor lo discreto y una buena actitud, que ir a acosarlo. Danny era una persona que valía todo el tiempo posible.

Steve todo ese día se encontró bastante entusiasta, Kono solo sonreía por la actitud de su jefe.

- ¿Llego el momento? – pregunto Kono cuando estuvieron un momento a solas.

- Si, hoy me siento bastante preparado – respondió Steve tratando de terminar todos sus papeles de inmediato.

- Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos en el restaurant-bar llamado "Apikai", no se tarden, no vayan a quitarte su atención – y la mujer sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Steve ríe.

Cuando acaba sus papeles, inmediatamente se sube a su auto y sin límites de velocidad llega a su casa.

- Hey Steve – era su hermana quien acababa de recoger la cocina y se dirigía hacia su cuarto para prepararse.

- ¿Ansiosa? – pregunto Steve con una sonrisa.

- Un poco – dice ella sonriendo – la ducha es mía – y sale corriendo a la misma.

- ¡Solo tres minutos! – grito para que le oyera, sabiendo de antemano que no le haría ningún caso.

Mary se vistió simplemente con una camiseta blanca lo más fresca y que le hiciera resaltar los hombros y el cuello, tenia unos pantalones pequeros de color azul claro, unas valerinas negras simples en sus pies, llevaba el cabello suelto sujeto por una diadema, sencillo pero honesto.

Cuando bajo, Steve ya estaba listo, se veía muy guapo aunque fuera con la ropa que siempre usaba, aunque estaba segura que ese pantalón era nuevo.

- ¿Lista? – pregunto Steve tomando las llaves de su camioneta.

- Si, vamos – ambos salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta y poniendo la alarma.

En el camino, Steve conducía de forma relativamente segura, comparado con la prisa más temprano, esto no era nada.

Quizás si ambos no estuvieran tan concentrados en sí mismos, se hubieran dado cuenta que estaban demasiado ansiosos por una comida en grupo, siendo comparable su entusiasmo con una cita.

Pero vamos, son McGarrett, no esperemos mucho de ellos.

Después de varios minutos de conducción, llegan al restaurante donde alcanza a llegar un poco de brisa marina, el sonido de las olas es lejano y pudiera oírse mejor si la música de fondo no estuviera presente.

El ambiente es acogedor realmente.

- ¡Chicos! – saluda Kono desde una mesa, donde ya están reunidos los demás, Chin y Malia platican entre ellos sonrientes, Max y Lori traen algunas bebidas y Danny estaba simplemente sentado. El rubio se veía fantástico y los hermanos entre si lo andan comiendo con la mirada tan disimuladamente como podían.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? – pregunto Danny dándole un abrazo, Mary se sintió dichosa por recibir semejante muestra de afecto.

- Bien, no me puedo quejar – Mary soltó sin ganas al rubio, mientras Kono le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

- ¿Y qué has hecho? - pregunta la hawaiana con interés.

- No mucho realmente -

La conversación fluyo con relativa normalidad después de eso.

Danny tenia del lado derecho a Mary, con quien platicaba cuando no estaba platicando con Steve, a quien tenía a su lado izquierdo. Tratando de llamar su atención, Danny a veces lograba que los tres entablaran una conversación por algunos momentos, hasta que cada uno volvía a tratar de envolverlo a su mundo.

Tan ocupado estaba con ellos dos que ni presto atención a los demás, ni que Mary espantaba a unas chicas cuando trataron de acercarse para invitarlo a bailar, ni que Steve espanto a la camarera con su mirada asesina.

Pero ellos sí que lo notaron, en un principio parecía simplemente el momento de la reunión, pero luego, cada uno batallaba por la atención, incluso llegaron a mirarse con cierto resentimiento.

Steve se calmo y lo atribuyo a que su hermana no había visto el rubio en mucho tiempo y le dejo más tiempo para hablar.

Pero Mary se dio cuenta de que la actitud de su hermano era muy rara.

Danny ya sintiéndose un poco presionado, simplemente se fue del lugar, despidiendo a todos.

Diez minutos después, Steve se excuso de cansancio con apoyo de Mary para regresar a su casa.

Kono vio a ambos intercalando una mirada entre los hermanos, ella no era tonta, Mary poseía la mirada que Steve le dirigía a Danny.

- Necesitamos refugio anti McGarrett – dijo Kono al aire mientras la camioneta desaparecía.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto su primo, quien alcanzo a oírla.

- Tú solo hazme caso – dijo Kono regresando a la barra, decidida a tomar más copas de licor, porque el fin del mundo se iba a desatar.

Continuara...


	4. Zona de guerra

_**Titulo:**__ McGarrett VS McGarrett_

_**Autora:**__ Vismur_

_**Regalo para:**__ yvarlcris, quien quería una dulce y tormentosa competencia entre hermanos (¿?)_

**Pareja: **McDanno VS McDanno (Ambos son McGarrett *risas*)

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, si fuera así, yo ya habría puesto manos a la obra en hacerla completamente slash._

_**Advertencias:**__ Ninguna, creo._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**MCGARRETT VS MCGARRETT**

**Capitulo 4. Zona de guerra **

El sábado se puso tenso.

Tanto como Steve y Mary se daban miradas de reojo y sin verse a los ojos, a pesar de que ambos hicieron el desayuno, ninguno hablo, ni siquiera para preguntar como le había parecido la fiesta, la comida o como habían dormido.

El silencio era tan espeso y tenso como en el centro de un huracán.

Mary estuvo pensando toda la noche sobre la fiesta, y se dio cuenta de que a su hermano también le interesaba el rubio, no tenía uno que ser un genio, desde la primera vez que se paro en la isla después de mucho tiempo, pudo notar cierto comportamiento interesante de su hermano, incluso había bromas de matrimonio, uno hay que estar un poco (bastante) despistada para no darse cuenta.

Steve por otro lado, tenia el malestar en la punta del estomago cada vez que recordaba como Mary y Danny interactuaban la noche anterior, normalmente que ellos dos sostuvieran una platica no debería ser demasiado problema, pero ayer en la noche había algo, y no le gusto, para nada.

La posesividad de Steve McGarrett empezó a sugerirle ideas para tener a Danny Williams con él.

Los celos de Mary McGarrett planeaban ideas para deshacerse de su hermano y que Danny le escogiera a ella.

Y la terquedad de ambos les mandaron a ignorar que son hermanos y que deberían solucionarlo como personas razonables en lugar de romper las leyes locales y federales en un plazo muy cercano al día después de mañana, y no, la película queda corta.

El primero en levantarse fue Steve, quien se dirigió a su trabajo, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Mary.

Mary tampoco hizo un esfuerzo por desearle un buen tiempo y que no volara nada a su alcance. En su lugar, hizo algo que dejaría a muchos con la cara fruncida.

Se fue a espiar a su hermano y que no tocara sus cosas.

Steve debería ser mejor cuidando su equipo, fue muy fácil abrir la caja donde venían algunas herramientas útiles (la contraseña era el nombre de Danny, debería cambiarla), como binoculares, algo con que abrir cerraduras (ella no sabia como se llamaba pero era útil), interceptores de teléfonos, además de alguna curiosidades extras. Tan rápido como tomo las cosas se dirigió a su objetivo.

Cuando el SEAL llego a la base, Kono inmediatamente noto un cambio en su estado de ánimo.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunta con cautela, desde lo que ocurrió el día anterior todo podía pasar.

- Nada – el moreno contesto de forma severa y demasiado sospechosa - ¿Dónde esta Danny? – pregunto.

- En su oficina – contesto rápido para tratar de seguir interrogándolo y evitar tragedias en un futuro cercano, pero Steve fue directo a la oficina de Danny, el rubio lo vio y le invito a pasar.

Sin embargo…

- Chicos, tenemos un caso – llego Chin interrumpiendo cualquier tipo de acción en el SEAL antes de siquiera empezar a hablar.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta Danny avanzando rápidamente a Chin para saber los pormenores.

Steve había empezado mal el día, y pobre de los diablos que decidieron hacer desastre específicamente ese día.

Caso contrario, Mary aun estaba un poco enojada de que su hermano puede ver al rubio en el trabajo y hablar con él, pero al parecer con todo el movimiento que estaban haciendo un caso. Bien, entre mas ocupados estén, menos oportunidades habrá para Steve y más para ella. Puso en marca el auto y persiguió al equipo.

El caso consistía en un secuestro.

Nadie era feliz por eso, y menos de que la victima era un adolescente de 16 años.

Y por supuesto, menos los secuestradores cuando Steve los machaco sin piedad y con brutalidad por diez de lo que normalmente lo haría.

- Hombre que te has pasado – dijo Danny cuando los pobres desgraciados había ido a parar al hospital, ambos estaban apoyados en el Camaro, viendo como todo el mundo se iba, dejando la calle libre, ya que habían arrestado a los sujetos en un edificio del centro de la isla.

- Se lo merecían – respondió simplemente Steve, Danny solo rodo los ojos señalando al cielo, pidiendo paciencia. Cuando regreso la vista a la calle noto a alguien.

- ¿Esa no es Mary? – pregunto Danny señalando con la cabeza a una esquina, donde efectivamente estaba Mary, quien llevaba un clase de bolsa de compra, ella los vio y sonriente se acerco.

- Hey chicos, ¿Qué paso aquí? – pregunto mostrando todos sus dotes de actriz, obviamente sabia que había pasado, pero quería sacar conversación.

- El trabajo – contesta Danny con una sonrisa – ¿Y tu que haces aquí? – pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

- Vine a comprar leche y mantequilla, hare un poco de panecillos – dice mostrando la bolsa, Steve frunció el ceño pensativo, él estaba seguro que a pesar de que los panecillos para preparar había suficiente leche esa mañana para la semana.

- Seguramente estarán muy buenos – responde Danny asintiendo con aprobación.

- Puedo llevarte mañana unos cuantos – dice sonriente, en este punto Steve tenia una mirada penetrante y asesina en el rostro.

- Eso seria muy bueno – Danny ni siquiera lo noto por andar imaginándose los bollos.

- Mañana te los llevare entonces – guiño un ojo y siguió caminando por la calle.

- ¿Mañana no estas con Grace? – pregunta el SEAL con saña.

- Cierto, seguramente a Grace no le importe – responde simplemente Danny.

Con un tic en el ojo, Steve se preguntaba como entrar a la reunión sin ser invitado, bueno no importaba, él siempre tenía planes bajo la manga.

Continuara...


	5. Sacando la artillería pesada

**Titulo: **McGarrett VS McGarrett

**Autora: **Vismur

**Regalo para:** yvarlcris, quien quería una dulce y tormentosa competencia entre hermanos (¿?)

**Pareja:** McDanno VS McDanno (Ambos son McGarrett *risas*)

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenece, si fuera así, yo ya habría puesto manos a la obra en hacerla completamente slash.

**Advertencias:**Ninguna, creo.

**b-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**MCGARRETT VS MCGARRETT**

**Capitulo 5. Sacando la artillería pesada**

El día siguiente empezó muy temprano, especialmente para dos hermanos, cada uno con plan de acción, y que nadie tomara ventaja sobre lo que ellos consideraban suyo.

La menor, Mary, se levanto temprano para hornear los más deliciosos panecillos que en su vida haya hecho, no era mala cocinera, en realidad, era muy buena, pero para impresionar a Danny, tendría que sacar los mejores panecillos del horno, sonriente por tener este día para estar con Danny por un tiempo sin la presencia de su molesto hermano.

Estuvo ocupada en la cocina un tiempo, mientras tenía total concentración de lo que hacía, pero cuando saco los bollos del horno y vio su aspecto perfecto y su exquisito aroma, sabía que había hecho un buen trabajo, y orgullosa de ellos, dejo que se enfriaran un poco.

Una vez dejado el delantal en una silla, llamó a un taxi para que la recogiera, no quería pedirle nada a Steve y mucho menos que le interrumpiera.

Una vez hecho, corrió rápidamente a la dirección de su cuarto, dándose una ducha rápida, se puso un lindo vestido de verano que tenía un cuello en "v", y le llegaba a las rodillas, su pelo fue recogido por una diadema a juego con el vestido, y unas sandalias que estaban muy a la moda.

Bajo con rapidez para comprobar sus panecillos, que estaban lo suficientemente fríos para ser transportados, los puso en una canastilla envueltos en una servilleta blanca.

Sin demora, salió al encuentro del taxi, quien llego justo a tiempo para transportarla, le dio la dirección que le robo a Steve del departamento del rubio y espero impacientemente llegar.

Fueron unos veinte minutos muy largos, pero cuando llego, sonrió, era hora de formar su plan.

Toco la puerta con calma, esperando para que le abrieran, ensayando la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio.

Sonrisa que murió cuando vio a Steve al otro lado de la puerta, sin camisa y sudando.

- Hola Mary – saludo Steve con algo de arrogancia.

- ¿Quién es Steve? – pregunto Danny apareciendo en la vista de Mary, quien tenía toda su ropa integra pero sudando, al igual que su hermano.

- Mary – saludo ella congelada en su sitio, ¿a qué horas su hermano había salido de la casa?

- ¡Papá! – la pequeña Grace salió para encontrarse con todos - ¡vamos a seguir jugando! – murmuro emocionada la niña.

¿Jugando?

- Pero mono, Steve y yo somos los únicos que estamos jugando – murmuro Danny a su nena.

- Pero aprendo viéndolos, tengo que aprender baloncesto – murmuro emocionada.

- Quizás después de comer – Danny volvió a prestar atención a Mary – vamos Mary entra, vamos a desayunar – la chica McGarrett salió de su shock para suspirar mentalmente de alivio, aunque una parte de ella estaba muy enojada, porque su hermano había logrado estar con Danny antes que ella.

- Traje panecillos – murmuro ella mientras dejaba la canasta en la mesa.

- Eso huele muy bien Mary – murmuro Danny, empezando a sacar los instrumentos para el desayuno, después de todo, aun era algo temprano.

- Gracias – murmuro ella ahora sonrojándose, el rubi asiente mientras va a la cocina, Steve le sigue para ayudarlo.

- Papá tiene razón, huele muy bien – murmuro la pequeña, quien se sentó en una silla, esperando.

- Soy Mary – se presento ella, sonriendo.

- La hermana del tío Steve, ¿no?, es un placer – dijo ella son una gran sonrisa.

Mary parpadeo, ¿tío Steve?.

- Tio Steve platica mucho de ti – murmura Grace – Papá y Tio Steve pasan mucho tiempo juntos, si – dice la chica mientras Danny regresa con un almuerzo bien servido.

- Aquí tienes – le dice a su hija mientras le deja el plato – aquí el tuyo – dice mientras hace lo mismo con Mary.

- ¡Gracias papá! – dice Grace emocionada.

- Gracias Danny - responde mirando a los tres, como una familia, pero la escena fue rota cuando Steve entro, dejo un plato para el rubio, y uno para él, además de traer la leche y vasos.

- Aquí Grace – dice Steve mientras le sirve un vaso a la pequeña.

- ¡Gracias tío Steve! – exclama la pequeña mientras empieza a comer. Steve asiente mientras sirve los vasos de todos.

En pocos minutos, todos están desayunando. Mary decide que tiene que sacar información.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo cuando llegue? – pregunta forzando una sonrisa.

- Papá y Tio Steve me enseñaban baloncesto – dice Grace dándole un sorbo a su leche.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunta ella tratando de ser amable.

- Si – Grace mueve la cabeza – llamé a Tio Steve ayer para que temprano me ayudará, hoy vamos a empezar a verlo, y quería saber de qué se trataba – completo la información la pequeña.

- Oh que interesante – murmura ella.

Una vez acabado la comida, Mary ofreció los panecillos, era su pequeña gloria dentro de esa mañana que no había salido como quería.

- Están muy buenos – elogio Danny a Mary, quien trato de no sonrojarse.

- Si, muy buenos – murmuro Grace saboreando algunos de ellos.

- Nada mal – murmuro Steve probando uno, fue tan bajo, pero Mary pudo oírle.

Una vez acabada el pequeño momento de postre.

- Vamos Grace, ve a cambiarte para ir a la escuela, en lo que me baño – y ambos Williams desaparecieron de la escena.

Los McGarrett se quedaron en la sala, mirándose fijamente entre sí.

El mayor, Steve, muy satisfecho porque su plan había surtido afecto, ayer había llamado a Grace en la noche para desearle suerte en una actividad de equipo que había mencionado la semana pasada, él estaba buscando cualquier excusa para poder ir, y la oportunidad de presento cuando Grace pidió ayuda, él acepto encantado, durmió tanto como podía, y en cuenta la distracción de Mary, salió tan temprano como pudo para encontrarse con los Williams.

- ¡Estoy lista! – salió Grace ya lista con su uniforme escolar.

- Bien, te deseo suerte en esa actividad de equipo – solicito Steve con una sonrisa.

- ¡Si tío Steve! – Grace hizo la seña militar.

- Steve, no le metas ideas a Grace – refunfuño Danny ya pulcramente vestido.

- Yo no le meto ideas – dijo Steve rodando los ojos.

- Sobraron panecillos, puedes llevarte a la escuela Grace – murmuro Mary, para hacerse notar.

- Oh gracias Mary – dijo la niña agarrando dos.

- Entonces vámonos – Danny tomo las llaves de su auto, mientras los cuatro salen del departamento.

- Gracias por venir y por los panecillos Mary – Danny le sonrió a la mujer quien trataba de no sonrojarse – ahora, Steve y Grace, al auto, se nos hace tarde.

- Aquí tienes Mary – Steve le dio las llaves de la camioneta mientras iba con el rubio a su auto.

Mary tardó unos momentos en entender lo que había pasado.

Maldita sea.

Continuara...


End file.
